Yo-Kai Watch: Truth or Dare--Reset
by YoKaiShoubiao
Summary: Nimen Hao! Come here and Truth or Dare our favorite Yo-Kai Watch Characters! Surprisingly, I haven't seen one of these in this section of fanfiction! Rated for safety. PMs only, because reviews apparently break content guidelines.
1. Cast and Rules

I look at the camera booth. "Are we rolling?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hello everyone! YoKaiShoubiao here! And it's time for a complete fanfiction cliche! I'm actually kinda surprised I haven't seen one of these in this section of fanfiction! So this is a classic Truth or Dare. First, some ground rules:

1\. No...*ahem*... Naughty Stuff. I really wish I didn't have to say this, but there are some terrible people out there.

2\. Seven Items per post.

3\. Nate and Katie both have watches for our purposes.

Without further ado, here's our cast!

Nate

Whisper

Jibanyan

Katie

Komasan

Komajiro

Manjimutt

Inaho

USApyon

Gargaros

Nathaniel

Hovernyan

Dame Dedtime

Venoct

Kyubi

Blazion

Hungramps

Tattletell

Roughraff

Let's bring them in!"

SUMMONING FANFICTION CAST!

Imaginary!

Incendiary!

Flip Flop Squiggle Boom

Slim Slam

Legendary-y!

"Huh?"

"What am I doing here?"

"Whisper, what's going on?"

"I have no idea, Nate."

"Choco-barrrs..."

"No, no! They'll think I broke out again!"

"Oh my swirls!"

I smile. "Hello, everybody! I invited you all here-"

"More Like Forced."

"BE QUIET MANJIMUTT to play Truth or Dare. All of the people on the other side of the fourth wall are going to submit questions and dares for you! If you don't answer truthfully, I'll summon Espy over here to get it from you the hard way. And if you don't do a Dare, you'll be sent to the Cheeksqueak room for the rest of the chapter or until your next Dare/Truth. After that one, you'll go back. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," said USApyon.

I turn towards you. "That's all! Please leave a review with your truths and dares, I'll make our, heh-heh, WILLING cast answer them ASAP. Zai Jiaaaaan!


	2. Ice Bucket Challenge

I open the door to the hall.

"I'm baaaack!"

Everyone just stared at me. Katie is the first to speak. "Where were you?"

"Umm...In the Bathroom?"

Whisper's eyes widened. "We have a bathroom?"

"Of Course! I may be forcing you guys into a Truth or Dare, but I'm not that cruel!" I facepalm. "Did I seriously forget to show you guys where the bathroom was? Anyway, what happened while I was gone?"

"Frostina showed up, Jibanyan ran out of chocolate and is currently suffering from symptoms of withdrawal, Inaho fell down the stairs and broke her finger, aannnnnd, yeah! That's pretty much it!"

I nodded. "Thanks, Nate."

There was a moment of silence. "Dare Time!"

Everyone groaned.

I ripped open an envelope. "Our first submission is from Angel icesstorm 15. It reads, **This is my dare: I dare you to do the ice bucket challenge combined with the cinnamon challenge**. As they didn't specify who it is for, I'll just pull a name out of the hat!"

Manjimutt was selected out of the hat. "Why me?"

He took the spoonful of cinnamon before coughing it out right as Frostina dumped an ice-cold bucket of Water on him.

As a wet, sputtering Manjimutt went to the corner to get it all out, I pulled out the second envelope. "This one is from Muk854. It reads, **Truth for Nate: how would you react if Kyubi tried to take Katie on front of you?** "

Nate froze. "Um...Ah...Er...Ee... Go bring her away to somewhere else?"

I nodded.

-FINAL DARE!-

"This one is from NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi. Let's read it! **Nate, dress like Sailor Piers and do your worst impression of her in front of Inaho!** **Jibanyan, how did that song come about (I am a cat and I like it like that)** Interesting..." I snapped my fingers, and Nate was wearing the costume. "Go On!"

"Umm...Hi! I'm the almighty Sailor Piers...Uh...Hardee-Dardee-Durr!"

Inaho was shaking with silent anger. "Why...You...Vader Mode!"

As Nate ran away from a Very Angry Inaho, USApyon looked on happily. "I taught her well."

Jibanyan looked at his question. "Um...I just thought of it."

I look at you and begin to talk. "That's all, folks! I am really sorry I didn't update sooner. I have a schedule now, 'K? Check my profile. PM me your truths and dares, I'll put them in. Zai Jiaaaaan!


End file.
